


Оскверненный

by WTF Dark Alchemist 2021 (fandom_dark_alchemist)



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Post-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021, dark!Archangel Mikhail
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_dark_alchemist/pseuds/WTF%20Dark%20Alchemist%202021
Summary: Спустя несколько десятков лет после пробуждения Люцифера, Мефистофель посещает особняк Заберисков.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Dark Alchemist 2021: тексты G-T





	Оскверненный

Впервые за много лет покинув Преисподнюю, Мефистофель не сразу узнал королевство. Когда Люцифер, его возлюбленный господин, пробудился, необходимость в постоянном присутствии в Харланде, разрываемом войной, отпала. Дела смертных не были важны — куда важнее было помочь Люциферу окончательно сбросить с себя все оковы, прежде чем Небеса объявят им войну. Которую за те века, что их изгнали из Рая?   
Мефистофель надеялся, что в этот раз все будет по-другому, что они не проиграют. Что он сам не проиграет, не даст Небесам вновь забрать у него господина Люцифера. Эта привязанность была во многом болезненном — кто только не говорил это эрцгерцогу, но Мефистофель мог только гневно отмахиваться и, как это бывало с архангелом Михаилом, грозить оставить на его совершенном теле несколько новых шрамов. Брат-близнец Люцифера был почти не похож на Короля Ада — разве что был таким же гордым и самодовольным. И иногда Мефистофель задавался вопросом, почему Отец прощает одному брату то, за что проклял другого?

Вынырнув из размышлений о мотивах поступков Господа — размышлений, которые как правило ни к чему не приводили, и Мефистофель старался не слишком глубоко погружаться в них в отсутствие подходящего собеседника, — демон глубоко вдохнул прохладный ночной воздух. Аромат будоражил — в королевстве, оставленном Дьяволом и его слугами, не должно было быть столько скверны. Мефистофель невольно подумал, а не попал ли он куда-то еще? Пропитанный тьмой воздух вполне подходил для королевства, в котором открыто использовали некромантию.  
Желая понять, не ошибся ли он и в самом деле, Мефистофель распахнул крылья и взлетел над лесом.  
Освещаемое лишь луной и светом звезд, королевство спало. Не было сомнений — он не ошибся, и, как и много лет до того, это был Камазен. Вдалеке виднелись шпили Агестро, словно пики пытающиеся пронзить Небеса.  
Даже особняк Заберисков все еще стоял. Это удивляло чуть больше, и Мефистофель подлетел поближе. Точная копия их обители в Аду, ничуть не измененная временем. Он не помнил, чтобы в роду Заберисков оставались наследники, а окутанный мрачной тайной, дом должен был отпугивать тех, кто вдруг решит заглянуть и вызнать его секреты.   
Мефистофель подумал, что его не снесли разве что из уважения к Георику — и то только потому, что будущая королева Харланда была в него влюблена, а друзья слишком ценили, несмотря на выбранный им путь.

Заметив свет в нескольких окнах, он удивился. Любопытство брало верх — кто теперь живет там? Изменился ли особняк внутри, или он по-прежнему остается земной копией?  
Мефистофель опустился на улице, ведущей прямиком к раскрытым воротам. В нем не осталось ничего демонического. Просто человек. Просто путник.  
Приблизившись к двери, он скинул с головы капюшон и постучался. Если свет горел в окнах, значит слуги или новые хозяева дома не должны спать.

Твой палящий взгляд  
Снова полон страшной силы

Мефистофель постучался вновь. Чутье подсказывало, что он должен попасть внутрь. И, хотя, способов было множество, следовало начать с вежливого визита, а не появления посреди гостиной.  
Дверь отворилась. В человеке перед собой Мефистофель узнал Франца — одного из королевских гвардейцев. Время брало свое, и его волосы уже почти все поседели. Должно быть, с тех пор, как они покинули землю, прошло несколько десятков лет.  
— Доброй ночи, господин. Мы можем вам помочь? — Франц пропустил демона в дом и закрыл за ним дверь. Казалось, он не был удивлен позднему гостю, и будто бы ждал его.  
— Могу я попросить воды? — мягко улыбнувшись, попросил Мефистофель и смиренно опустил голову. Разыгрывать спектакль перед человеком казалось ему…занимательным. Притвориться уставшим скромным путником, усыпляя доверие.  
Дом, по крайней мере его прихожая и гостиная, ничуть не изменились. А где-то в глубинах чувствовалось сосредоточие скверны. Не то что бы это сильно удивляло демона: являясь зеркальным отражением особняка в Преисподней, этот дом был по-прежнему с ним связан. Не столько проходом, скрытым от людских глаз, сколько историей.

— Я все думал, как скоро тебе хватит наглости явиться сюда, — прозвучал со стороны лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж, грозный голос. Его Мефистофель не мог спутать ни с чьим иным, но и не ожидал услышать вновь.  
— Неожиданная встреча, Михаил, — эрцгерцог повернулся к архангелу и ухмыльнулся, — я думал, ты вернулся на Небеса.  
— Кто-то должен был приглядывать за этим местом.  
— Весьма благородно, — Мефистофель усмехнулся, — впрочем, как и всегда.   
Он заметил, что за время, прошедшее с их последней встречи, земное воплощение Михаила ничуть не изменилось — Михаэль Рамфет был по-прежнему молод, и это должно было вызывать вопросы у жителей Камазена, если только…люди не видели его старше или в королевстве вдруг не разрешили алхимию.  
— У тебя сложное лицо. Чем-то озадачен? — Михаил спустился к Мефистофелю и сел напротив.  
— Удивлен, что инквизиторы не преследуют тебя за нестареющее тело, — демон пожал плечами.  
— Они пытались, — Михаил пожал плечами и улыбнулся так, что на мгновение Мефистофелю показалось, что эта улыбка принадлежит его господину — так непривычно она смотрелась на светлом ангельском лице.  
— Я убил их всех, — будничным тоном пояснил Михаил.

То, что архангел был способен на убийство, ничуть не удивляло, но то, что он лишил жизни «слуг Господа» заставляло улыбаться. До чего иронично было понимать, что карающий меч опустился на головы тех, кто был уверен в собственной непогрешимости.

— Ты ждал меня, — констатировал факт Мефистофель. — Давно?  
— Нет. По меркам вечности — намного меньше, — Михаил пересел на диван рядом с Мефистофелем, — брат сказам мне, что ты оставил Преисподнюю. Мы не сомневались, что ты захочешь посетить этот дом.

Посмотри на себя, ты же в платье белом!   
А на нем видно так пятна крови и земли…

Мефистофель с сомнением посмотрел на архангела. Не тронулся ли он умом, что так спокойно говорит о Люцифере и утверждает, будто бы говорил с ним. Выходит — совсем недавно.   
И если архангел не врал, значит Люцифер заметил, что Мефистофель покинул Ад? Это отчего-то грело темную душу.   
Но вместо того, чтобы задаваться этими вопросами (несомненно, стоящими обсуждения когда-нибудь позже), демон с подозрением заглянул Михаилу в глаза:  
— Этот город наполнен скверной даже больше, чем был тогда, когда мы с господином покидали его.  
Архангел холодно засмеялся:  
— Даже ты заметил, — Мефистофель обратил внимание, что на дне ясных голубых глаз, некогда казавшихся ясными как самое чистое небо, плескалась тьма. Знакомая, родная, и такая непривычная. — Но Отец глух к их страданиям. От лица Его я караю грешников, обрекая на муки Ада.  
— Ты создаешь Ад на земле, архангел, — нахмурившись, пробормотал Мефистофель. — не ожидал от тебя подобного.  
— Кто-то должен делать это.  
— И все же… — Мефистофель поджал губы, — ты всегда был на Его стороне и даже твои земные воплощения вели праведную жизнь. Что-то изменилось…Когда?  
— Я не смогу ответить на твой вопрос, Мефистофель, — Михаил пожал плечами и поднялся, — пойдем со мной.   
— Надеюсь, не для того, чтобы убить меня.  
— Если я попытаюсь причинить тебе вред, Люцифер с удовольствием снимет с меня кожу. Не самая приятная процедура, не находишь?  
— Отвратительная, — Мефистофель, следуя за архангелом, поднялся на крышу особняка.  
Уверенный, что их никто не заметит, Мефистофель первым сбросил маскировку и расправил крылья. От травм, полученных много лет назад, почти не осталось следов — лишь несколько едва заметных шрамов.  
Помедлив, архангел тоже распахнул свои крылья, словно сбрасывая оковы земного воплощения.  
Мефистофель выдохнул и проморгался, пытаясь понять, не обманывает ли его зрение: Михаил стоял прямо перед ним, облаченный как всегда в белое, но сияющий нимб теперь сиял темнотой ночи, а некогда белые перья почернели. 

— Теперь я вижу, архангел, — Мефистофель коснулся перьев, — еще немного, и ты не сможешь вернуться в свету. Стоят ли людские души этой жертвы?


End file.
